1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a combination backpack and chair.
2. Description of Prior Art
Backpacks are used to distribute the weight of a pack and its contents comfortably to the user's shoulders, back and hips. A pack frame distributes the weight and also allows ventilation between the pack and the user's back and shoulders, which contributes to the comfort of the user.
Backpacks and pack frames are designed to be lightweight and strong and to allow the user to carry a loaded pack comfortably by means of attached padded shoulder straps, padded hip belts, and ventilated back pads, which are designed to hold the metal pack frame members away from the user's body so that they do not rub against the user's backbone, neck, hips or shoulders. The ventilated mesh fabric pads that come in contact with the user's back provide ventilation between the pack frame and the user's back. A well designed pack frame is designed so that only the padded shoulder straps, ventilated back pads and padded hip belt come in contact with the user's body.
Folding chairs, usually made of aluminum tubing or other lightweight metal tubing, with fabric or vinyl seats and backs are also designed to be lightweight, strong and comfortable.
Devices of prior art consisting of back packs or back pack frames that convert to a folding chair have resulted in compromises that are either not comfortable or practical when used as a backpack or pack frame, or not comfortable or practical when used as a chair, or not comfortable or practical in either usage.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,548 to Bradbury (1987) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,345 to Pierce and Merrill (1984) each present a combination folding chair and backpack which when folded into position to be used as a backpack, has tubular metal or wooden members, including the bottom of the chair legs and the front of the chair seat, that will rub uncomfortably against the user's backbone, neck and hips.
The above mentioned prior art devices are not designed to hold the metal parts of the pack frame away from the user's body in order to make them comfortable to use as back packs.
The above mentioned prior art devices have not solved the problem of designing a device that will lock up into a rigid frame when it is to be used as a back pack frame and yet is easily unfolded into a chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,548 to Bradbury (1987) describes a device that has to be fastened together with two separate pairs of straps that connect the tubular member forming the top of the chair back and the tubular member forming the front of the chair seat, and each pair of straps has to be fastened together by means of buckles.
The above mentioned prior art devices have the appearance of being uncomfortable and awkward to use as pack frames or back packs, and therefore do not have commercial appeal.
The invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,548 to Bradbury (1987) has a number of disadvantages:
(a) The member that forms the bottom of the front legs will rub against the user's hips or backbone when used as a pack frame.
(b) The member that forms the front of the seat will rub against the backbone, neck or shoulders of the user when used as a pack frame.
(c) When folded up into a backpack the invention does not lock together easily into a rigid pack frame. The user would have to manually fasten two sets of straps together to hold the device in position as a backpack.
(d) The invention does not unfold into a full size chair that would be comfortable for the average adult, but instead has very short legs and is not high enough to be comfortable.
(e) It requires a low back so that when the device is folded into position as a chair, the top of the back and the front of the seat will be adjacent to each other so that they can be fastened together by means of straps.
(f) It has no padded hipbelts or ventilated backpad to provide comfortable support when used as a backpack.